


Tilt

by lotesse



Category: Kairos (Time) Series - L'Engle, The Arm of the Starfish - L'Engle
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua, Adam, Poly, and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt

On one of those last nights--Adam can't remember which one it was and in his mind they all blend together in a haze of endless tiredness--Joshua had kissed him. His mouth had been firm, masculine, driving, joyous, and the feel of his body against his own had sent dizzy heat spiraling through Adam's body. After, Joshua had smiled at him. "Just like flying, isn't it?" The moment had ended and the world had swept them up again, but for that time Adam knew he'd escaped the grasp of time and gravity.

After the funeral Poly had come to him, away for a stolen second from the circle of her family. Her pale, freckled face had been drawn, grieving, stricken, aged, but her eyes were quiet. Without a word she had pressed her slim straight boyish body against him, bringing her soft, girlish mouth to bear against his own. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but all her actions were passionate and this was no different. When she pulled away the world swept him up again, going home to finish growing up, but he knew that he had found something true to guide him like an arrow through the rest of it.


End file.
